Public Displays of Affection
by Moonythoughts
Summary: No wonder Harry wasn't surprised to hear that his godson was snogging at King's Cross...Silly oneshot about Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley


****

Public Displays of Affection

Teddy meets up with Victoire at The Leaky Cauldron. She walks in and he sees her instantly; her fair hair like a beacon in the dusty pub's atmosphere. Oblivious to the fact that his hair has just involuntarily gone blond to match hers, Teddy makes his way toward her, trying to look as composed as possible.

But he really isn't. His mind is reeling, as it always does when he's around her. She's only one-eighth Veela, but that's enough to make him dizzy and tongue-tied. She smiles as he greets her, and her eyes sparkle up at him, making his knees weak.

"Hi," he says, and even that one syllable sounds shaky. He begins to knot his hands, hoping she won't notice his nerves.

"Hello, Teddy," she replies, and without another word she winds her arms around his neck. "I'm glad you could make it."

He melts.

People are watching them. The Leaky Cauldron isn't a popular hangout for students, or young people in general, and some of the older patrons seem a little offended by this mild display of affection. But, as it always is with Teddy and Victoire, no one else matters when they are together.

"I'm glad too," he sighs, and his heartbeat begins to resume its normal pace. As much as her presence initially excites him, he begins to feel calmer the longer he is with her.

"What do you want to do?" asks Victoire softly.

"You need school supplies," offers Teddy, reaching for her hand and squeezing it tight.

"I want a kitten too," she says. "I'll name him Teddy. That way when we're apart, I won't be so lonely." Her smile widens, and he finds himself grinning back at her.

"Whatever you want," he says, trying to hide his distraction. He has caught a whiff of her hair, which must be one of the most seductive smells he has ever encountered. She notices that he's interested in something, however, and takes a step back.

"What?" she says. "Is there something on my face?" She appears more alarmed than one might expect. But Teddy doesn't even notice her vanity.

"No," he says, putting a hand on her waist and moving his face up close to hers. "Your face is lovely, as always."

She seems skeptical, but amused. "Oh, Teddy," she says, "what a line!"

"But it's a _classic_," he insists. He can't seem to control himself; all he can focus on is her, and any compliment that springs from his mouth can only be the absolute truth. He could never imagine lying to her, even to spare her feelings.

She rolls her eyes, and begins to retort, "F_l_attery -"

But he interrupts, "- is one sure way to get on your good side, Victoire, and don't try to tell me otherwise."

She cannot deny this. So she doesn't. Instead, she gently takes hold of his chin and tilts it down so that his eyes are on hers.

"You're already on my good side, Teddy Lupin," she whispers, and they kiss. Fireworks explode in Teddy's brain as their passions spiral, and soon his hands are tangled in her exquisite hair. Someone in the corner of the pub clears their throat pointedly, but this goes unnoticed by the young couple.

Then -

"Whoa, whoa, I think that's quite enough!"

They break apart quicker than lightning at the sound of _that_ voice. Teddy feels his face grow hot as he turns around and sees his godfather, Harry Potter, and his grandmother, Andromeda Tonks, standing there; the former looks amused, the latter does not.

"Harry," squeaks Teddy, highly embarrassed, "Gran…"

Andromeda's expression is stony. She looks as if she is about to speak, but Harry jumps in to save his godson's sanity.

"I think they've learned their lesson," he states, staring pointedly at Teddy. "Right?"

"Oh, God, yes," says Teddy immediately, his voice strained.

"I think we'll be leaving now," puts in Victoire. She grabs Teddy's wrist and drags him away. Before they reach the exit, she hisses, "Say goodbye to your grandmother!"

"Bye," he says weakly, and gives a halfhearted wave as he is tugged mercifully out of this mortifying situation.

As the two disappear from sight, Andromeda turns to Harry, looking exasperated but no longer cross.

"You're right," she says. "Remus and Dora would be proud of him."


End file.
